


Most quiet need

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Strange Empire (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You get clean, if that's what you like. I'll brush your hair shining after."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most quiet need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



> Underage content warning is simply for the characters being underage. Any sexual content is negligible at best, but sort of hinted at. Hope you like this, evewithanapple.

Fingers in her hair always feel like… good, Robin thinks. Heaven, maybe, cept God probably has higher aims than letting down braids. "The decision is yours," Ma says, and wiggles her fingers, scratching on Robin's scalp. Kelly does this sometimes but not as good. She pokes. Makes fun when Robin makes little noises. "I'll do nothing to discourage it, Robin. I do not believe any harm can come to you over a bath. And the girl, Mary, she will be nearby if any does."

"Brush my hair s'more first, Ma?" 

Kat's smiling, Robin can hear it. Feel it, even. "You get clean, if that's what you like. I'll brush your hair shining after."

*

Dipping her fingers in the water, Robin fairly squeals. "It's still even warm!"

Ruby tut-tuts her way around the kitchen, shaking her head. "Ms. Slotter weren't interested in lingering today. Lucky for you."

Mary's close, Robin knows, and greets her with a smile when Ruby turns back to her baking. "Do you get a bath too?" Robin asks, tugging at her coveralls, sliding the shoulders down her arms and wiggling her torso to urge the fabric down. She gets down to her shimmy before she realizes that Mary hasn't answered her, is just staring, fingering the fabric of her own dress. "We can share," she adds, hoping to smooth the silence. 

"No," Mary finally answers, ducking her head away from eye contact. "Ms. Slotter says you stay for as long as you like, but," she pauses, tucks her bottom lip into her mouth, "I can keep you company, if you like. The baby, he's sleeping. So," pink's creeping up her cheeks. Makes her look real pretty, bright. Like a flower, "I've got some time."

"Perfect," Robin says. She eases her shimmy over her head, turning it inside-out and dropping the fabric to the floor. She's not shy, but Mary's looking away so Robin covers her chest and makes short work of getting in the tub. Like when Ma brushes her hair out, Robin makes a soft sound as she sinks into the bath. The water's not hot, but its… soft, somehow. Ms. Slotter's used some kinda soap or fragrance and the water feels like its gliding over Robin's skin. 

Ruby hums something low, and the sounds of cooking bubble up in the silence. Robin twists and pours the water over her shoulders, her middle, wiggles it between each toe. She dunks down, squishes up so she can get her head underwater, her hair ballooning out around her like a silken net. When she surfaces, sputtering a little, Mary is humming too. She stops to ask, "Want me to soap up your hair?" then starts again, even quieter. 

"Only if you sing proper." The request is just a little bit boisterous, but it works because Mary grins and pulls her chair over to the head of the tub.   
"I can do that. But just for you, okay?"

Mary's hand is cool on Robin's forehead, then just as soft as the water, and just as faintly warm. She scoops water in palm-sized bits and catches it before any dribbles down Robin's face. She starts out humming again, starting to rub a little with the soap. It smells fresh and sweet, and must be Ms. Slotter's. "Proper, Mary," Robin reminds her, and tilts her chin up, looks back, grinning.

"Don't be smart," Mary chides, but starts to whisper out the words to a lullaby as she goes over and over the lengths of Robin's hair. "Once there was a little boy," she murmurs and Robin closes her eyes.

She's singing about _her_ little boy, but maybe about Robin, too. Robin can feel the words in Mary's fingertips, in her nails just scratching her scalp. It feels like love, which is strange but wonderful. Soon, Robin forgets to cover up and Mary doesn't mind. Robin feels that too.


End file.
